Cemetery
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: A small drabble. Roxas remembers something important


This is just a little random little drabble.... Sad... but happy at the same time...

AkuRoku

Cemetery

-----

"Roxas! Sora!" Their mother yelled up the stairs, her voice thick with tears. Alarmed to hear their mom's voice shaking, Roxas and his brother shot up from their spot on the floor. The characters they were playing in the video game died a few seconds after they dropped the controllers on the floor.

They ran down the hall and the stairs as quickly as they could, nearly running into their parents.

"What's going-" Sora started, leaning against the banister.

"On? Is something wrong?" Roxas finished in a breathless voice. The twins regularly did this, so it was normal to their parents.

Cloud looked at his kids, "Your grandpa just died, the funeral will be in a few days."

Something in his tone must have upset their mother, because she started to cry again. Sora reached for her, resting her head on his shoulder, because he was standing on the stairs and tall enough.

Roxas was silent, his eyes glued to the floor. Things flashed through his head, his arms felt heavy, as if he was holding something heavy. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, but not for his grandfather but for the red flash in his head.

His dad reached for him, drawing him to his chest.

-----

The rain sprinkled down on the line of people walking slowly behind the black hearse. Sora gripped Roxas' hand, nearly dragging him to keep up with the rest of the group. Roxas completely stopped walking, tugging on Sora's hand. Sora stopped when Roxas tugged his hand again.

"Roxie... Is something wrong?" The usually upbeat brunette asked, turning to face his brother.

The blond jumped and locked eyes with the brunette. He wrenches his hand out of Sora's. "You watched him die." Roxas said it with such poison that Sora took a step back from his twin.

"What? I was with you when we heard that Grandpa died. You know that." Sora tried to smile.

Roxas glared at him, "I wasn't talking about grandpa. You know THAT." He crossed his arms and turned away from Sora, he started to walk away.

Sora stood in shock then fallowed his brother.

-----

Roxas stood in front of an older part of the cemetery they were in. The fence that was dividing the newer from the older plots hadn't been used in years. Roxas shoved with his shoulder. After a bit, Sora joined him and they pushed the doors open.

They quietly made their way down a small path. The grass on the graves was over grown and unruly, weeds undistinguishable in the mess.

Crosses leaned to the side, angels with sad eyes that seemed to follow you, the rows of graves seemed to never end. Sora reached for his twins hand, quite paranoid. Roxas threw a cold glance back at him, but let Sora take his hand. They stepped lightly over graves, feeling rude that they were stepping on the ground that people were buried under.

Roxas soon stopped at a row, looking down it. He slowly made his way down, stopping at each one to clear the weeds, dead leaves and over grown grass from the head stones. One was marked: "DEMYX 1814-1845. How awful it is to love someone that can be touched by Death."

Sora looked at it with sad eyes. He had a feeling that he somehow knew the man.

"I'm getting closer..." Roxas mumbled, he walked to the next grave.

"What do you mean? Roxie, we shouldn't be here." Sora reached for his brother.

Roxas didn't seem to hear the small brunette as he knelt down in front of a small cross headstone. The cross was made out of stone, with a small marble base. Ocean blue eyes shined with tears. The blond boy reached out to touch the base, his leather gloves sliding over the worn rock.

"He was only twenty five... He got so sick. I left him for a little while with you to get some medicine form the apothecary and..." Tears started to spill down Roxas' face and he finished with a thick voice, "He died before I got home..."

Roxas' shoulders started to shake with the force of his sobs. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the tombstone. Sora turned from his brother, memories starting to click back into place. The grave was was roughly two-hundred years old but he knew, without a doubt, why his brother was grieving. It was a past life that no one believed they had. It was Axel.

Once Roxas' sobs turned to slight whimpers, Sora spoke up. "He said he'd meet you again.... a long time ago he said that."

Roxas looked up to Sora, eyes hard with a look of resolve. "Then I better find him."

-------

It was fall again, the school year starting again. Roxas just sat through the most boring first day of school he's ever sat through. He yawned, ready to go home and just take a nap. He gathered his messenger bag together and trotted to the spot he was meeting Sora at. It was quiet, most of the students had already cleared the building.

Sora showed up a few minutes later, spikes that he claimed were natural bouncing as he ran.

"Ready to go?" Roxas asked, pulling his earbuds out. He smiled at the silly brunette.

"Yup!" Sora stared to walk down the hall. Roxas followed, shoving his iPod into his pants pocket.

They joked and laughed, passing a group of upper class-men. Roxas paused, nearly to the steps. He looked back, finding that the group had gone silent. A tall red haired sophomore stared at him, his bright green eyes flashing with emotions that Roxas couldn't begin to describe.

The red-head got up from his perch on one of the low windowsills. He slowly made his way over to the blond. A smile started to stretch across his face, just as one crossed Roxas'.

"You told me." Roxas said, slight amusement in his voice.

"That I did." He smiles wider, showing white teeth. "I knew we'd meet again. I just physic like that. He held out his hand for the smaller to hold.

The blond rolled his eyes but took his hand. "Mmhum... Sure..."


End file.
